


Shell Of A Man

by Deso_Cane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: Levi is slowly falling apart





	

My heart cannot take it anymore. My mask is failing to protect me, failing to block the emotions I worked so hard to keep under lock! Why? Why must I be the one who has been cursed this faith of a life filled with ever growing emotions? Why must I be the one who is filled with heart ache?   
I want to shout, scream, let it all out. But I cant, so I wont. I shall continue my wretched life, smiling the fake smile that's is slowly becoming more and more unconvincing. I shall continue to laugh and joke as if I am full of life and not just a shell of a man...


End file.
